


Semblance Manipulation

by ProblematicAddict



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom David (Camp Camp), Bottom!David (Camp Camp), Brainwashing, Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Counselor Daniel (Camp Camp), Cultist Daniel (Camp Camp), Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, I swEAR it makes sense in the end, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Daniel (Camp Camp), Top!Daniel (Camp Camp), dont read it lmao, yeah this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: “I’m not afraid,” David said, lying.He was terrified. His heart was beating a hole in his chest and it was the middle of the day. The sun was out- why was he afraid? The crunching leaves that echoed him stopped, and so did David.“You’re afraid of everything,” Daniel said coldly, “you need me, David. I can make you feel safe. You want me.”David’s eyes widened, but he didn’t turn around. The breeze through the trees seemed to cease altogether. He shook his head, scrunching his eyebrows together though his legs were frozen in place. He couldn’t move."Don't you wanna feel safe, David?"
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Semblance Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> we do be using the thesaurus to find other words for "lust"
> 
> there is literally so many my world has OPENED
> 
> ((And this is different than my other fanfics bc I've been forcing a fucking ai on AI Dungeon to rp Danvid smut with me. I have too much free time and I'm too nervous to talk to real people. This was one of them that kinda: poggers moment. he goes unconsious so mf much he's gonna have mf damage i stg so sorry in advance. my fucking grammerly is punching the air rn it hates how i type.))

David bolted through the trees as fast as his legs could carry him. The demonic entity pursued him further and further into the underwood. He moved faster and faster, but there was no way he could outrun it. It was too fast for him to evade its attacks and it was only a matter of time before it caught up with him. David fell forward as the creature grabbed onto his leg, yanking him backward into its claws. David cried in pain as the demon pulled him up by the leg, trying to snap it in two.

“No! No!” David shouted, “I won’t go down like this!”

The demon let go of his leg and started to laugh. David hit the dirt with a small  _ ‘oof’  _ and crawled backward, staring up at the being before him. Its voice echoed around the trees

“How are you going to stop me?” it taunted, sneering down with a set of sharp teeth, “I’m going to  _ rip _ you apart. I’m going to  **_crush_ ** your  _ bones _ beneath me and watch the life  _ drain _ from your eyes…”

The being laughed again, as if what it was saying was a cruel comedy act.

“I’m- I’m going to…”

David slowly reached for his belt and grabbed a small hunting knife. He threw his arm up and stabbed the demon in the neck with it. The laugh turned into an outcry of pain for a moment before the demon took hold of the handle and ripped it out of its throat. It looked at the pathetic blade in its claws before glaring back down at David. A sick, satisfactory grin twisted its way onto the entity's lips.

_ “Is that all you got?” _

David looked up at it with wide eyes. Terror covered his face. The demon cocked its head, the joints and bones inside pop as the grin on its face grew even more encompassing.

“Your time is running out,” the demon said, “I’ve given you a choice.”

David looked around frantically. There was nothing- only trees and grass and leaves and dirt. He looked back at the monster, whose smile had faded into seriousness.

“I like you. You have potential… I can smell it…” it took a deep breath in through its nose, before sighing, “don’t waste it here, come with me.”

David looked back at the trees, then back to the entity before him.

“I-I have to think about it.”

The demon laughed, “You’re running out of time!” 

The air about them seemed still and heavy. Reality was distorted and it became worse as the being laughed. David's head sunk into his shoulders, feeling helpless.

It smiled slyly, bright white eyes narrowing; “come with me. Forget this place.”

“No!” David said firmly, crawling backward on his elbows, “I said I need more time!”

“You have until the count of three, then, I’m taking you anyway,” the demon snarled “ _ one… _ ”

“Please! I just need more time!”

“ _ Two… _ ”

“Please! I-I have to say goodbye!”

“ **_THREE-_ ** ” The demon grabbed David by the shoulders, dragging him down under the dirt. 

_ “No! No! No!” _

David screamed as the demon broke his bones and tore him apart under the pressure. His body folded in on itself. All at once, the ligaments in his body tore as he was forced down below the dirt. Soil filled his lungs as he struggled to breathe, the pain bright hot-

_ “No! No!  _ **_No-_ ** _!” _

David woke to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ears. He sat up and turned it off swiftly before slowly laying back down. His head hit his pillow firmly. Sweat beaded down his forehead like bullets. He took slow, deep breaths to steady his racing heart. The same nightmare. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep even if he wanted to.

His cabin-mate, Daniel, leaned over him. He must’ve been watching David sleep. Again. Sometimes David wondered if he was the root of all his bad dreams, but that would be silly. The guy was just eccentric.

Daniel grinned over him, tilting his head in inquiry, “bad dream?”

“Yeah,” David sighed, rubbing his sweaty face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Daniel pressed, eagerly anticipating each response.

“It was just another nightmare,” David replied, “I don’t even remember what it was about.”

David glanced over at Daniel and the man’s eyes lit up mischievously as if he caught David in his lie. If he did, he didn’t comment on it, he just said;

“Alright then. Get up, lazy. We have to go.”

David and Daniel both worked as Camp Campbell counselors. Together, they were responsible for the various activities set up for the kids at camp. They were to make sure all the kids were having fun and staying out of trouble. David was thankful when Daniel agreed to stay after Gwen had just suddenly left. Daniel said she quit, but David wasn't sure. She just left without saying goodbye? It just didn't seem like her at all. He supposed she would have her reasons, but he missed her. It was a good job, but it didn’t pay much. David and Daniel both finished getting ready in silence.

David contemplated to himself silently before asking, “Daniel, why do you watch me sleep?”

He answered swiftly, without missing a beat;

“I like to see you asleep. You’re very peaceful when you sleep,” he said, “you have no idea how lucky you are, sleeping through the night and only waking up once. I envy you.”

“Lucky?” David asked with a chuckle, “how could anyone be unlucky sleeping through the night?”

“I simply don’t sleep,  _ David _ .” 

Daniel’s tone was ‘a matter of fact’ and made David uneasy. 

“Gosh, Daniel,” David said sympathetically, “do you want to take the day off?”

“No,” he replied curtly, “I’ll be fine after I eat.”

He glanced over at David with a small grin. His eyes were craving and lecherous, looking David up and down. David shook his head and shuddered. He couldn’t get distracted by what he thought were Daniel’s crazy ramblings. Daniel was probably just hungry. The mess hall was just ahead, they were almost there.

“Yeah, let’s go,” David said, leading the way.

The camp was a short walk from the cabin. David could feel Daniel’s eyes on him. They were unchastened… predatory. The feeling reminded him of the monster in his dream. He looked up at the sky, attempting to distract himself from his thoughts. He could still see the demon in his mind. Even when he closed his eyes, like it was burned into the underside of his eyelids. Those eyes were watching him. It had Daniel’s eyes.

David glanced back over to the other man, expecting to see him staring as always but he was gone. The hairs on David’s neck stood on end. 

“Daniel?”

“Over here,” he said from behind him.

David jumped and turned to discover him standing there. He hadn’t noticed him walk around- or expected him to be so quick.

“How did you g-”

The rest of the question caught in his throat. Daniel cocked his head in query, the joints popping inside just like the entity in his dream. Daniel's smile was simper, unblinking. Their smiles were the same.

“What’s wrong, David?”

“Your eyes…” David said, taking a step back. He didn’t even mean to speak, the words just kept slipping out.

“Yes?” Daniel asked, his eyes were carnal and transfixed, “what about them?”

“They’re…”

David couldn’t bring himself to admit it. It was dumb to think- it was just a dream… right?

“They’re  _ what _ , David?”

“They’re…” David tripped over a root in the ground, stumbling onto his back. His eyes flicked from side to side as he tried to look away, embarrassed, “they’re... they just remind me of something...”

He could feel his heart hammer in his chest as Daniel circled him, stalking him slowly.

“Oh, David…” he snickered to himself, straightening his back with a sigh, “poor, naive, little  _ David _ ....”

The counselor stood himself back up and brushed the dirt off his shorts, feeling silly about the whole ordeal.

“It was just a nightmare, that’s all,” David mumbled, a little peeved about Daniel’s insults.

Daniel just laughed, “You’re a bad liar, David.”

“Just- leave me alone.”

Daniel stood in his path, a grin on his face, “make me.”

David felt his face turn red.

“You know what, Daniel? Sometimes I just-  _ sometimes- _ just,  **_sometimes_ ** ! You tick me off!”

David turned his back and began to storm off. Not even partway back to the cabin, he could hear the crunching leaves behind him. He knew Daniel was watching him in a close step. He could feel his cadet, amatory eyes digging into the back of his skull. 

“Where are you going?” he queried.

“Anywhere away from you!” David spat bluntly, trudging through the underbrush. 

“It’s dangerous out here,  _ David _ ~” Daniel said in a singsong tone.

“I’m not afraid,” David said,  _ lying. _

He was terrified. His heart was beating a hole in his chest and it was the middle of the day. The sun was out- why was he afraid? The crunching leaves that echoed him stopped, and so did David.

“You’re afraid of everything,” Daniel said coldly, “you need me, David. I can make you feel safe. You  _ want  _ me.”

David’s eyes widened, but he didn’t turn around. The breeze through the trees seemed to cease altogether. He shook his head, scrunching his eyebrows together, though his legs were frozen in place. He couldn’t move.

"Don't you wanna feel safe, David?"

“No… go away.”

Daniel took a stride closer.

“Oh, David,” he could sense the redhead’s apprehension and intended to break it, “I know you, more than you know yourself.” 

He chuckled when he saw David shiver.

“You want to feel me inside you. You want me to twist your insides. You want me to tear you apart. You want me to devour your soul-”

Daniel’s voice echoed from all around him. He rang in David’s ears like tinnitus, making his world spin out of control the more he spoke.

“NO!  _ NO!  _ **_NO!_ ** _ " _ David snapped sharply, dropping to his knees,  **_“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”_ **

“Yes, David. You know it to be true.”

“Leave me alone… _leave me_ **_alone…_** _you never leave me alone..._ ” 

Daniel’s voice was corrupt and churlish, “You want me, just admit it. You want me.”

David could feel his mind slipping. His sanity fell away slowly. He could feel the hatred and anger inside him grow. He could feel the tears in his eyes and they burned. He shook his head, desperate for everything to stop. Nightmare after nightmare, he couldn’t do it anymore. His resolve was broken as he sobbed;

“I… want… you…” he grieved, “I… I want you, Daniel. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to rip me apart. I want you to devour my soul. I want you to twist my insides and break my heart into a million pieces,” he lamented through choked sobs.

“Yes…” Daniel whispered, “you’re mine, David.  _ Mine _ .

“You’ve always been mine, haven’t you?” 

Daniel teased him, advancing closer and kneeling to his level. Each footstep shook the ground and tore away at the horizon, blurring the world around them. David could feel his heart racing. He could feel his eyes burn and well up with tears. The resentment boiled inside of him.

“I’m yours, Daniel. Yours…”

“ _ All mine… _ ” he whispered, leaning in close to David’s face.

“No one else’s but  **_mine_ ** ,” Daniel had a sharp, toothy grin plastered to his face.

He held David’s face in his hands and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. David felt burning hot tears trickle down his cheek as he whimpered. He looked up into Daniel’s blinding blue eyes like nothing mattered anymore. The monster was staring back at him from behind his eyes.

“Just yours.”

“ _ That’s right… _ ” Daniel whispered, his breath hot on David’s lips.

David’s heart was racing. Everything burned and boiled and his skin was so hot, but Daniel’s touch was frigid and numb. Daniel connected their lips. David could feel his legs weaken. He felt his stomach drop and all the detestation and resentment inside intensify a thousandfold- yet he couldn’t escape.

“ _ You belong to me, _ ” Daniel whispered into David’s lips.

David felt his whole body shake as Daniel’s tongue entered his mouth. It was hot and wet and felt as if it were sucking the life from his lungs. David felt his eyes slip shut as Daniel took full control. The kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds. David could feel Daniel’s cold hands slide down his chest and rest on his hips. He could feel himself being picked up and pulled onto Daniel’s lap.

“ _ All mine… _ ”

“ _ All yours… _ ” David whispered.

Daniel’s lips moved down over David’s collarbone, biting down and lapping up the blood from his skin. David could feel his mind slipping away. He could feel the darkness claim him. The twisting malice and distaste inside of him turn into fulsome lust and desire. Daniel’s hands untucked and roamed under his shirt, caressing every curve of David’s body. 

David shivered. Daniel’s skin was so cold.

“All mine… all mine…”

David whimpered, “all yours…”

Daniel’s hands moved lower and lower, his cold hands cupped David’s groin. He gave it a squeeze and ate up the shiver and pule David elicited.

_ “Fucking pathetic…” _

David whimpered at the degradation, but leaned into his touch, “ _ mmh… _ ”

Daniel growled lowly, an unchaste smile still present on his face, “Do you know what I’m going to do to you, David?”

The counselor just bit his lip, turning his blushing face away.

“I’m going to take you. I’m going to break you open and take your body. I’m going to bind you to my bed and keep you as my personal toy.”

“Please…” David begged, “please... break me.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Daniel sneered contemptuously, “what a little  _ cockslut _ you are, David!”

David whimpered, “p-please…”

“I’m going to satisfy myself until your worthless body gives out.” 

Daniel reconnected their lips. He pushed David under him, pinning him to the ground. Daniel rutted against him, feeling David move and squirm beneath him. He bit down on David’s shoulder, forcing back the skin and drinking the sticky red syrup. It was sweet intoxication- Daniel found himself enjoying it more than he imagined he would. David cried out in pain, hissing through his teeth at the sensation.

Daniel swiftly tugged David’s shorts down, leaving him exposed as he stroked his own needy cock. He slipped his member out of his jeans and held it out for David to see.

“I’m going to take you,” Daniel whispered,  _ “and you’re going to love it.” _

“ _ Yes… _ ”  David gasped, feeling the hot mixture of pain and pleasure as Daniel took him , “ohh _ - _ ”

Daniel’s lips found his and enveloped David’s moans. The burning inside of him grew hotter and hotter. He could feel Daniel inside him, fucking him closer to a quick finish. Daniel thrust into him harshly. David felt the sensation of being filled. It was hot and it burned. He panted, wheezing out with every thrust like a squeaking toy.

He gripped Daniel’s shirt tightly, trembling as the pleasure took him. Daniel held David’s hips in position as he fucked him into the dirt. He pounded him into the woodland floor. David tossed his head back, panting for air. Daniel moved faster, swearing to rip him in two.

“I’m going to break your bones. I’m going to  _ enjoy  _ ripping you apart. I’ll have my way with you whenever I want-” Daniel moaned, forcing himself in deeper and faster.

“ _Oh my stars- oh my god-_ ” David moaned out, “oh my god- _yes_! _Fill me up_ \- _oh_ **_god_**!”

He came hard, his back arching as he spasmed. Daniel thrust into him once more before cumming inside of him. David’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he let out a shuddering breath. Daniel wasn’t done with him.

He pulled out and flipped David over, spreading his ass open before pushing back inside. He slammed into him in a sporadic rhythm. He leaned over him, biting down on the ginger’s neck, tearing the flesh. He chugged the sticky, sweet blood like he was dying of thirst. David felt like his head was spinning.

_ “Please… please pleasepleaseplease-” _ David begged as Daniel rammed into his already overstimulated prostate.

David begged for something, anything, “ _ please… _ I can’t take it anymore-  _ ohhh hh _ ,”

David came for the second time that day, shuddering violently as he released. Daniel used him like a rag before finishing inside him. He pulled out, his release dripping out of David.

“Your blood is so fucking good-” Daniel moaned, lifting David’s limp body and pressing him against a tree, “I want to cut you open and play inside you… let me rip you open and spill you out."

David whimpered as Daniel lapped the drying blood from his throat. He lapped and sucked the wound clean, his saliva burned the deep puncture marks. 

“I’m going to keep you,” Daniel mumbled into David’s skin, “You’re going to be my pet… you'll fetch for me, won't you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” David whispered, his legs still shaking.

Daniel smirked, “good boy.”

David’s world started spinning. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out.

“Good boy…” Daniel smiled as David closed his eyes.

* * *

David woke up in a room he didn't recognize. His head throbbed and his entire body ached. There was a dull pain between his legs and his entire groin ached. He strained to move, only to find he was tied to a chair. David attempted to scream, but a ball gag was stuffed in his mouth.

David heard footsteps outside the door before it opened. Daniel walked inside. He looked over at David and smiled. His grin dripped with shameless desire.

"Oh, good. My toy is awake."

He stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

David tried to scream only to be reminded he was gagged. He could only make muffled noises.

" _ Good _ ." Daniel smiled, kneeling before him with a dagger in his hands. 

David's eyes widened as they followed the knife as he waved it around. Daniel leaned their faces close, sliding the flat edge of the blade around David's cheek tauntingly. 

"I'm going to keep you here for a long time," he explained, "your blood is so sweet… so innocent… I  _ loved _ tainting it. You’re intoxicating," Daniel grinned, "I had to keep you for myself."

David attempted to scream as Daniel slowly slid the knife into his neck. All that came out of his mouth were ragged, muffled pants. Sweat beaded down his nose as he attempted to remain still with the knife against his adam's apple. The man above him only grinned.

"I'm going to drain you slowly,"  he licked his lips as a few red droplets of blood seeped out of the fresh puncture.

David threw up in his mouth, but the ball gag forced him to swallow it. It erupted in his nose, the fetid stench of vomit filling his nostrils. He sucked it back with contempt and it burned the back of his throat. Daniel didn't seem to take mind.

"I'm going to drink you dry and then-" he yanked the knife down, causing David to squeal and shake. The cut throbbed as he removed the blade, "I'm going to open you up and play with your organs… I've always wanted to do that… just one cut and they'd fall out.  _ So fragile… _ "

David breathed heavily through his nose despite the burning. Daniel leaned in, drawing his tongue across the cut before dipping it in. David was wailing, trying to get away, but to no avail. The pain was unbearable. The blood rushed out faster than Daniel could drink it.

"I'm going to cut you open… play with your organs… all mine…"

Daniel's teeth were so sharp. He moved lower, biting and sucking deep red bruises on his skin, lapping up the blood that trickled from his teeth marks. He dragged his tongue over every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. It was too much. David could feel his heart racing.

David passed out. The entire room went dark all at once and he went limp.

* * *

David woke up gasping, clutching his chest. He frantically looked around the dark room. He was in a room he remembered. He was still in his bed. He was back home. Those nightmares seemed so real…

He looked at his hands, expecting to see scars, but saw nothing. No dirt. No scuff marks. Nothing.

It had all been a dream. He was safe.

David stood up and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself through the mirror and caught a glimpse of scarred tissue across his neck. There were marks across his shoulders, too. Deep, misshapen scars where chunks of flesh were taken out. His head swirled for a second, trying to piece the layers of his dream together.

"I'm sorry about the nightmares."

David spun around to see Daniel standing in the doorway. Oddly, he wasn't frightened, but relieved. He felt safe.

"Come back to bed now," Daniel suggested.   
He looked tired. His eyes were lidded and languid with sleep. 

David hesitated, "what?"

Daniel sighed, obviously straining to stay patient, "you've been screaming for two years. You wake up screaming, now. It's just a nightmare."

"What… what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

David shook his head.

"I…" David stopped and tried to remember.    
There was nothing but the endless nights of pain. Just pain. For years, it was just pain. No memory.    
"I…"

"I  _ saved _ you, David," Daniel walked up behind him, placing his hands on David's scarred shoulders.   
He held David’s chin and gently turned him to look in the mirror. David felt complete standing next to him. Daniel looked at him tenderly, his hands sliding down David’s chest and resting on his hips;   
"I saved you and all of your little Camp Campbell campers, David. They've ascended. And, as a reward, Xeemüg let me keep you for myself."

"Camp Campbell…"

David remembered that the place closed down two years ago. It seemed like such a long time. The memories he shared there were faded and blurry… all he remembered was Daniel.

"Camp… Campbell…"

"It's all just a distant memory now, isn't it, David?" Daniel smiled, the joints in his neck cracking. 

"Yeah…" David sighed. If Daniel wasn't worried about it, David wouldn't worry about it, "yeah, you're right."

Daniel pressed a kiss to David's temple, "good,

"You're mine now, David. You're one of us.  _ Eternal _ . You don’t need to remember such things anymore."

"I'm one of you…" David repeated as Daniel guided him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> READ DA FIC BEFORE READING THIS PLEATHE
> 
> okay if you didn't catch it, David has Stockholm syndrome and is emotionally dependent on Daniel and his guidance. He also now associates Daniel's room/house with his room because the past is so fuzzy he pretends it didn't exist. The dreams were representations of David's inner thoughts and his trauma from the past, seeing Daniel as a demon before he was purified. David was already brainwashed when Daniel had helped the campers "ascend" and David- unable to live with the guilt normally(even in his brainwashed state)- had blocked it all out completely. The little chunks of David that Daniel had cut off and eaten were literally and figuratively pieces of David that Daniel stole.
> 
> on jaa'm if u read it a second time it all mf makes sense but dont lmao just leave it


End file.
